When the cat's away
by Kurishii Mineaux
Summary: The mice will play. When Kaito and the twins have the house all to themselves, they get into some steamy mischief! lemon, smut. kairinlen ((I'm going to take requests for chapter ideas if anyone has anything they'd like to read))
1. Chapter 1

Kaito watched the twins cuddle on the couch. They had fallen asleep while watching a movie in the living room and the blue haired man watched them dream. They twitched softly and made quiet noises. It was Len who had caught his attention the most. He was moaning and clutching at his sister's shirt in his sleep. Kaito smiled, he knew what kind of dream that was.

"Kaito," Called Meiko from in the kitchen, "take Rin and Len to their rooms and tuck them in. Miku, Luka and I are going out to meet with Gakupo and Ia at a bar."

"Okay. Have fun." He replied as the well-endowed brunette left with the girls. He smiled to himself as he carefully picked up the twins, supporting one in each arm. He knew he was going to have fun once they woke up from their little naps. Len was still dreaming as Kaito carried him and his sister up into his room. Len's moans and arousal pressing up against the man caused him to walk a little faster down the hall.

Kaito knew that Rin and Len were not pure, not by a long shot. Some nights, when they thought everyone else was asleep, he had heard the twins exploring their bodies and loving it. He couldn't tell if their love was narcissistic, real, or if they were just using each other for release. Rin began to wake up from being jostled around while going up the stairs.

"Nnm…? Kaito-nii?" She mumbled, raising her head and rubbing her eye sleepily. Kaito smiled and kissed her sweetly. She was taken aback for a moment, but kissed back. Kaito had never kissed her like this, not on the lips, not holding back so much hunger and desire, and she liked it.

He opened the door and set her still sleeping brother on the bed before pressing her small form into the bed and capturing her mouth with his. Her mouth was a little tart tasting, Kaito decided as his tongue danced with hers in her tiny mouth as she wriggled beneath him. She moaned into his mouth and trembled, overwhelmed by the sudden feelings of desire. Rin tugged at the hem of Kaito's shirt and he broke the kiss, pulling his shirt off and revealing his broad, well-toned chest.

Rin stared wide-eyed at Kaito as she sat up on her elbows, blonde hair ruffled and messy. She could feel her panties get even more wet than before and she wanted to put her mark on his beautiful chest, it was so much bigger than her brother's. Kaito smirked, and pulled Rin's shirt off, exposing her small breasts.

"No bra?~" He purred and took a nipple in his mouth, sucking on it like it was a candy. She moaned loudly and squirmed below Kaito who put a hand on her delicate hip to keep her still. Suddenly he felt soft lips against his neck, and a playful nip.

"Kaito-nii, what are you doing to Rin?" Len nibbled his ear.

Kaito smirked. "The little prince wakes just in time to help me devour the princess~" He gave Rin's nipple a final lick before turning to her brother and capturing his lips. Rin watched Kaito's large hands slide into her brother's shirt as their tongues battled. In no time, Len's shirt was off and both siblings were kissing and nibbling on Kaito's neck and chest, their mouth's meeting and clashing momentarily.

"Rin is pretty slutty isn't she, Len?" Kaito chuckled as Rin began yanking his pants off. Len didn't reply because his mouth was busy tongue-fucking his sister's soaking pussy. Kaito watched as Rin stopped trying to get his aching cock out of his pants; she was moaning and trembling too much as Len sucked hard on her clit. Rin cried out as she came and sank into the bed panting hard. Kaito pulled Len into his lap and kissed him hard, tasting Rin's juices on his lips and in his mouth. Len moaned as Kaito ground their hips and arousals together, grabbing and squeezing the boy's ass. Len moaned as Kaito's tongue invaded his mouth again, the sweetness of his tongue standing out from the taste of Rin's arousal.

"Kah… Kaito-nii," Rin's face was flushed and she was still panting. "C-can hahh.. Can I suck your b-big ha-hard cock?" She crawled over to his crotch, desperately wanting to have such a large cock in her mouth, and maybe even buried deep in her pussy.

"Will you be able to handle it?" Kaito asked teasingly, taking his pants off, releasing his long cock.

Rin blushed bright red, Len blushed too. She hesitantly took it into her hands, unable to get her hands all the way around it, and began stroking it. Rin's eyes were as big as saucers as she explored her newfound toy; brushing her lips across it, licking here and there on the shaft before engulfing the tip with her small mouth. She sucked hard, bobbing her head up and down as she brushes some hair behind her ear. Small noises escape her throat as she sucks; some drool sliding down Kaito's shaft and onto his balls. Len, his face pink, leaned down and licked the saliva from the area. He breathed in the smell and then took another lick, blushing hard and sucking tentatively. Kaito was breathing hard and ran his fingers through the sibling's hair, undoing Len's pony tail and letting it fall about his shoulders.

"Kaito-nii!" Rin panted, her lips pinker than normal and face flushed, "W-why haven't you cum yet?" She pouted. "I wanna taste your cum!"

"It takes more than just a little fellatio to get me off." Kaito laughed.

"Rin! Have you taken your pill?" Len asked, wanting to fuck his sister's tight little pussy.

She looked coyly to the side, "well, no but….." She shifted, feeling very wet again.

"Go take it and then, if you're a good little girl you can have this in your pussy if you want," Kaito purred, "we'll be right here."

Rin hopped up and dashed out of the room just as Kaito turned his attention to her brother. She could hear her brother's gasps and moans as she neared the door again. Kaito's head was between Len's legs and Len was holding on to two fistfuls of blue hair, trying to force Kaito's head lower. Rin watched with her mouth agape as Kaito sucked her twin off. Len's moans were getting more and more desperate and needy as he neared completion. Rin snuck over to the two and quickly took Kaito's forgotten cock into her hot little mouth. She heard him gasp around Len's dick and smirked.

"K-kah! Kai!" Len cried out as he came in Kaito's mouth. He released his hold on the blue locks and fell back onto the bed panting and feeling satisfied. Kaito pulled Rin up and kissed her open-mouthed, forcing some of her brother's cum down her throat. She swallowed it greedily, licking up more of the cum in his mouth. Kaito smiled into the kiss.

"If I recall correctly," He murmured sexily, "you were begging for my cum, not Len's."

"I-I still want it!"

He smirked at her pleading face. "Do you want me to fuck your tight little pussy and then pull out at the last second and cover you in it, or would you rather I fill you to the brim with it?" She moaned at the thought. "Well, which do you want?~" Kaito purred sexily.

"I… I want it inside.." She murmured, blushing bright red.

He instructed her to get on her hands and knees and then lined up with her. He rubbed the tip of his penis against the soft, hairless lips of her pussy, making her moan as he brushed it over her sensitive clit. Slowly, he thrust into her. She gasped, unused to having something that big inside of her (there was a great difference in size between Kaito and Len). She nodded once adjusted and then he slid the rest of the way in. Kaito moaned low, Rin's tightness almost painful, slowly he pulled out and thrust back in. she cried out and trembled, almost cuming. Kaito kept thrusting in, his cock reaching places unknown to her and Len. She moaned loudly and happily took Len's hard cock into her mouth, expertly deepthroating it. Len grinned at Kaito, both moaning and pleasuring themselves with Rin's body. Kaito grabbed the back of Len's head and kissed him deeply; their tongues fighting for dominance, moaning into each other's mouths. Kaito's strong thrust pushed Len's cock deeper into her throat, it was twitching and close to spilling its seed into her. Kaito was also feeling close; Rin's wonderful pussy was trying to milk his cock for all the cum it would give every time she came hard.

"Len, let's fill Rin with our hot, thick, sticky cum" Kaito moaned out. At hearing this, she sucked harder and her pussy clenched; wanting their cum. They came at the same time, filling both holes; cum slipping out of her mouth and down the inside of her thigh. She came with them, the sensation of being filled too overwhelming for her.

Kaito pulled out of Rin and Len removed himself from her mouth. The blue-haired man pulled them both close to him and kissed each one lovingly. He wiped most of the escaped cum up and pulled a blanket over the three of them.

* * *

A/N Hello there. Thank you for reading and hopefully reviewing. If you guys like this enough, i might write another chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Len awoke feeling warm. Strong arms held him close and the air was filled with the smell of sweat and semen. He ran a hand softly through Kaito's messy hair. Smiling he sat up and peeked at his sleeping sister. She snored softly; lying on her tummy, pressed closely against Kaito's other side. Len slid out of bed and padded into the bathroom connected to Kaito's room. He smiled at himself in the mirror before turning the shower on and stepping into the spray. He squeaked at the frigid temperature, but sighed happily when it became warm. He washed his hair and body as he hummed a tune to himself. Large warm hands found their way onto his wet skin as lips found their way to his neck. He gasped and Kaito chuckled.  
"Kaito-nii, good morning." Len blushed, memories of last night's activities flitting through his mind like a tiny flock of birds. Kaito hummed in response as the boy tilted his head to allow him better access to his slender neck. Len moaned softly as Kaito bit, kissed, and sucked.

"So noisy Len." Kaito's hands slid down to caress the boy's awakening manhood. "If Rin wakes up, then I can't give you special treatment" He began to stroke his growing erection, his other hand roaming over the boy's body. Kaito captured Len's lips and their tongues danced sleepily at first, but soon it grew into a passionate tangle. Len moaned into the kiss as hands explored his body; touching, teasing, caressing, grabbing. Soon Kaito's hands were groping his firm behind while his lips trailed down the boy's neck. Len was blushing hard, slightly confused about why Kaito's actions were turning him on so much. He felt a slippery finger press and rub against his hole and he gasped loudly, in both surprise and pleasure.

"K-Kaito-nii… Wha-what are you doing?!" Len trembled as the tip of Kaito's finger entered him. It felt strange, but not uncomfortable, as the finger slid deeper inside him. The man's lips were still preoccupied by the boy's neck, sucking and biting, drawing those cute noises out of Len's lips. He let out a small moan when Kaito began to thrust his finger in and out but gasped harshly when a second finger found its way into his tight hole.

"Relax Len, it'll feel amazing soon." Kaito kissed Len deeply and Len's arms wrapped around the man's neck, pressing their bodies together. Kaito smiled and held the boy close, his fingers once again thrusting in and out of his ass. Len cried out suddenly when the man's fingers brushed a spot deep inside him. Kaito smirked and began rubbing the spot teasingly while Len's hands traveled south and found the man's unattended erection. A gasp from Kaito brought a mischievous smile to Len's face before fingers began abusing that spot deep within him. Len was moaning and trembling, desperately stroking Kaito's aching cock.

"Just imagine having my thick cock filling your ass, fucking you hard and abusing this little spot here" He whispered hotly into Len's ear. Len moaned in response, the thought of Kaito fucking him and the stimulation sending him over the edge. He came, moaning Kaito's name, his cum spurting all over both their chests. The boy almost collapsed in his arms.

Kaito smiled, cleaning both Len and himself off. Len was too out of it to do anything, but smiled and blushed as Kaito wrapped him up in a soft towel.

"Kaito-nii? Where are you?" Called Rin from the bed room.

Kaito smiled walking out into his bedroom with one arm around Len. "You should take a shower Rin. Len and I already have." He sat Len on the bed and walked over to his dressed and pulled out some clothes.

"Will you shower with me Kaito-nii?" Rin looked up at him from the bed. She was all wrapped up in the twisted sheets. Her hair was messy.

"But Rin," Kaito smiled, "I've already taken one. Come on, let's get you in there and I'll make breakfast."

"I want waffles!" Len chimed in. Rin hopped into the bathroom and they heard the water turn on. Len smiled up at Kaito. He was blushing a little and still wrapped up in the fluffy towel. He leaned forward and their lips met softly. Len leapt up and dashed to his room to get dressed. Kaito stared after him, befuddled.

Len shut the door behind him and leaned against it, his heart pounding. Kaito, what was he doing and why? Why did he suddenly have sex with him and his sister? Len made his way slowly over to his dresser and stared at his clothes. A small part in the back of his mind wanted him to make his blue-haired elder want him more. He wanted Kaito to have a hard time keeping his hands off of him, unable not to think of him. This caused the teen to blush more. What strange thoughts, he chided himself, Kaito is a man, and I'm sure he's much more interested in Rin than in me. He shivered slightly; his wet hair was dripping cold drops down his back. Len brought the towel up to towel dry his hair, then he threw it to the side. Len felt slim arms encircle his chest, hugging him tightly.

"Len! Sex with Kaito-nii was great, wasn't it?" Rin bubbled with excitement. "Did you enjoy it too? It looked like you did, moaning and squirming as Kaito-nii sucked you off. How did his mouth feel? I bet he's very skilled at these kinds of things." Rin babbled on about Kaito, all the while kissing Len's neck and shoulders between words.

"Rin," He interrupted her, "Do you think it's okay? W-what we've been doing with Kaito-nii.. I mean, we're not even supposed to be having sex at our age let alone with an adult."

"You don't have to have sex if you don't want to Len." Rin said, nibbling on his neck.

"It's just that... Oh never mind!" Len dislodged himself from his sister's grasp. He grabbed a shirt and a pair of shorts; slipping them on. Rin slipped into some clothes and they went down to breakfast.

Meiko was sitting at the table halfheartedly eating a waffle. She was obviously hung over and was still in last night's clothes. Kaito smiled at the twins and kissed them both on the cheek before putting a plate of waffles in front of them.


End file.
